User talk:Pokemon DP
Welcome to the Nintendo Wikia! Thanks for all your improvements here. Angela (talk) 00:08, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I need your help Some user named User:Kirkburn is screwing up all the pages and calling them Merge: Waluigi for example, it's pointless and not tolerated. All so some idiot has created another Mario page and called the original Merge: Mario. I'm experienced with alot about Wikia but please by giving this user a talking and deleteing the Mario page and sticking with the original. You've got to help since I really trust you since you seem to be one of the, how should we say, more responsible. --Vitas 04:24, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :What is happening, is that another wiki about Nintendo is being merged with this wiki. The usual protocal that Wikia does to handle such events, is to import the articles from the foreign wiki into this wiki, so their article histories are preserved. Then manually merge the information of any articles that had existed on both wikis. The import process would wipe anything on this wiki with article name conflicts, which is why it gets moved to a different page name in the mean time. -PanSola 04:28, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Relatives I know you think how can you be a relative of yourself from the past but Baby Mario has a totally different personality than Mario. So please can we just put him there. It is accurate. --Vitas 08:08, 5 December 2007 (UTC) WTF?! STEALL IT?! Steal my own work?! What are you talking about?! - BattleFranky202 12:31, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Sorry. I can't use the "e". Max2 You there you there? Rancor Jerky :Well its been down for a long time, it should be working now, if not let me know so i can try and get you on chat. Rancor Jerky Go here and type in Pokemon_DP as your name and real name and then in channel type #mariowiki. Rancor Jerky So that is how you found mariowiki Congratulations Congrats on Sysophood Mr.Vruet You offended me What bad grammar in the wrath of cortex article? Why can't I put up a little 'to be completed' sign. Whimper, whimper.................--88.109.179.70 16:39, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, break out the violin. Bad Grammer, as in, you space in wrong places, you don't bold anything. Also, we have a Construction Template. Use that instead of saying "To be Completed". - Pokemon DP I did'nt know.........88.109.179.70 Yeah Its me.-- 17:43, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Quess Quess who is here? Admin Hi. You already have admin access here, so I didn't really understand your question. Adopting a wiki just means being more active on it and helping the community to guide it to being a popular wiki. Angela (talk) 04:47, 17 December 2007 (UTC) hello admin I was wondering if I can add characters on my own to the Protagonists category, or do I need to be asking you to do that all the time? Oh well anyway, thanks for reading. -Albertojz356 Whoa Hey, DP; it's Stooben Rooben. No, I'm not a member here, but I'm always looking at different Mario sites. I saw you were a member here, so I thought I'd leave you a message. (BOO!) And, you're a Sysop here too! You're a Sysop everywhere, man! Well, I hear the MW calling, so I'm gonna end this really weird message now. Bai-bai. :P ~St00by uhh.. help hey i was wonderin something. could you help me be an admin here at nintendopedia. i might not have been here long but i have helped this place out and im a big fan of nintendo. i can help this place out and do my best to help with it all and stop vandalism. plus could u ask bentendo? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif '''Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif (JohnnyLightning) :This guy hasn't been here in years... or it seems like years. If you want to ask about being an admin, you'd better talk to Bentendo. - BattleFranky202 04:47, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Users should only be promoted to admin status when an admin is needed, and I think at the moment everything is under control. Plus, I'd prefer to promote a user when they've been here for a long time. People should also remember that even though they're not an admin, they can still stop vandalism on the site by reverting the edits and notifying someone about it. Maybe another time, but at the moment there's not a need for another admin. Wait... Ummm... so uh why aren't you here anymore? Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC)